Harry's Death
by jediapprentice6700
Summary: A short account of Harry Mason's death in SH3 and what awaits him in the afterlife. Oneshot with updated author note afterwords. Rated T for mild language and hinted blood. R&R please!
1. Harry's Death

I don't own Silent Hill or the characters, just thought this would be something to expand on

**I don't own Silent Hill or the characters, just thought this would be something to expand on. Leave reviews. I accept criticism warmly, but no flaming!**

**Harry's Death**

Harry Mason hung up the phone.

It was a small, unnoticed gesture, but one that he would always remember for the rest of his life. A simple conversation: his daughter had forgotten the bread again, but Harry didn't seem to care. She seemed surprised when he said, "That's okay." He had laughed with her for a brief moment…..such a brief moment…..Why had he even done it. It was something unusual. Something in his gut told him not to get on her case? Nah….

He remembered it so strangely, recounting the event in his head, as if it would be the last time he would talk to her….

_Harry lifted the phone, _

"_Hello?" he asked. A familiar voice came over the phone, putting a smile on his face. "Dad! It's me." Harry, growing old, replied with vague concern, _

"_Heather?" A mischievous voice commented, _

"_Yeah…sorry I didn't call sooner." Harry had been getting worried, but then smiled and said, _

"_Well, I was getting worried. You were acting a little strange this morning." Heather laughed. A beautiful laugh. _

"_Yeah, I guess I was. Anyway, I'm coming home now." She paused. "Oh! I didn't get that thing you asked me to…" Harry rolled his eyes. Same old Heather. _

"_It's okay." Heather was a bit surprised, but managed,_

"_Huh….okay." Harry blinked and then on impulse said, _

"_Hurry home, honey." Heather smirked again, _

"_Okay, I will." Harry almost hung up, but quickly added, _

"_I love you…" Heather laughed again, almost as if she was having a laughing spell. _

"_I love you too, Dad." Then she hung up. Harry paused, thinking….then he came out of the silence. _

_And then Harry Mason hung up the phone. _

On a strange impulse, Harry decided not to make dinner. Instead, he walked over to the kitchen drawer….

And pulled out a gun.

The same gun Cybil had given him in Silent Hill. He remembered waking up in that café to her smiling face and explaining himself, still worried about little Cheryl running off like that instead of staying in the car…

That was something else, having to hide her. He had to change their names, dye her hair, and he even had to write books under a new alias now! It was ridiculous, but it was for her protection. Raising the same daughter twice was a chance to fix the wrongs. Instead he screwed her up even more. He had even gotten on to her for wearing a short skirt, when he had suggested buying it!

Harry loaded the gun slowly, leaving some ammo in the drawers of the other room in case he needed them. He wanted to stop himself, and he wanted to see Heather Mason walk through that door, but he didn't. Harry sat down in his soft chair and turned on the TV. It was a special on his book, _Through the Darkness. _Ironic, but tolerable. Harry sat back. That was another time. Another _world_ for him. That was when his daughter could look at him with loving, compassionate eyes, and Harry could look back without being torn apart by memories. Now every time he looked at her, he saw something else. He didn't see the little five year old drawing on her new coloring pad on her birthday. He didn't see the little girl who cried in his shoulder when her mother died. And that wasn't the girl he had picked up on the roadside and adopted as his own. Heather was…different….almost like a vessel to carry the memories of Harry's haunted past. He mentally slapped himself. He loved Heather, just like he loved Cheryl, and if that meant going back to Silent Hill for her, he would do it ten times over again. _Wanna bet on it? _A voice echoed in his head, but Harry pushed it away, changing the channel. It was the news….

Later…

Claudia Wolf beckoned the Missionary to join her.

"Well, well, well. Harry Mason." Harry sat on his chair. Claudia saw him lift the remote and shut off his Television.

"So this is your plan? Engulf the town in darkness?" he asked menacingly.

"Aren't we getting a little cranky?" Claudia snapped.

"Shut up, I know why you're here." Harry retorted angrily. Claudia stepped in front of him, in front of the TV.

"You must pay for taking away our Alessa." She remarked.

"No. _Hell_ no. She's my daughter now. That's over. Gone. Leave us alone. That's all we want…." Harry was groveling….and a man with his history should be feeling up to the task of getting into a fight with some hellish nightmare come to life. Claudia cackled maniacally,

"Don't you see? She was never yours! You have no divine right to that child! She's ours!" Harry pulled the gun on Claudia Wolf, aiming directly at her head.

"Get out of my house, or I'm driving this bullet into your skull." He hissed. Claudia shook her head, taunting him.

"haven't you done enough damage to that poor child?"

Harry exploded, "SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" He was acting like a child screaming at his mother. He was a man with principles, but he was acting just like it.

"We must fill her heart with hatred…."

Claudia snapped her fingers, and Harry felt a sharp pain rattle his chest, and memories of Silent Hill resurfaced, but for a moment, a moment before he noticed the large blade now sticking through his chest, a neat puddle forming at his feet. Claudia stepped over to him and smiled wickedly, lifting the gun from his bloodied hand. "Come." She said to the monster, and Harry's vision dimmed as Claudia tossed his gun from the window. The world was spinning, everything going gray, then red. He was clinging on to the life he had left, intent to help Heath- _Cheryl. Her name is Cheryl. _Harry told himself this just as he remembered the phone call. His daughter was smart. She would make it through this. He was suddenly very glad he had left her that note. He was also suddenly glad he heard Lisa and Cybil, telling him to let death come. It was all right. Harry's smile came and went, but he had let go, and now he had let the darkness take him with open arms…

Later….

Harry Mason hung up the phone.

A small unnoticed gesture, but one he would remember for the rest of his afterlife. It was Dahlia…..laughing. She was laughing horribly. An evil laugh that Harry knew all too well. Cybil was there. So was Lisa and Kaufmann, but they were gone now. Swallowed up in the eternal suffering of hellish torment. Harry picked up his gun, the gun Cybil had given him, when he had woken up in the café to see her smiling face. This wasn't what he expected. It was his fault, too. If he hadn't listened to Cheryl that day…..no…..there wasn't time to blame others. Harry had no time. He had to leave now. Harry Mason loaded his last clip into the gun and left the small antique shop and the strange altar held within. Harry Mason had left heather to fend for herself, and he could only hope she didn't end up here, where Harry was about to find himself once again in a nightmare beyond his wildest dreams.

And somewhere in the distance a siren was ringing….


	2. Author's Note

Hello everyone, only 8 days until MGS4

**NOTE TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY:**

**I looked over this and, even though it wasn't very good to me…….I was wondering if I should extend it into something larger, but rewrite this part. Please let me know in your review if I should extend this into a larger story. Thanks, and if you have time, review my AVP or Metal gear fics. They haven't been getting enough attention.**

**Thanks, **

**Jediapprentice6700**


	3. Author's Note PART 2

**Good news (to some).**

**I've had enough positive reviews to rewrite and expand this story that I believe I will. I will be working on the first chapter immediately and as soon as I get it up, I will post the link in chapter 4, so please check it out!**


	4. NEW STORY LINK

I rewrote this story already, but never got around to putting the link to it. I may not be working on it soon….or ever….but I can try to work on it when I can, hopefully after my latest fic is done.

Through The Darkness:

.net/s/4727410/1/Through_The_Darkness


End file.
